The Legend of Kion: Jasiri's Past
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is the special that shows what Jasiri went through before the events of the pilot. And I mean RIGHT before the events of the pilot. It shows her struggles and what she had to face before she met Kion and helped him find the Band Gods. If you're a fan of TLOK's portrayal of Jasiri then I'm sure you'll feel right at home here. Season two will come some day soon dudes!


**Disclaimer:** This is the special that shows Jasiri's past and how she went to the event leads up to the events of the main story from the pilot chapter. Which reminds me; don't read this if you haven't read season one of The Legend of Kion yet, or at least the two part pilot itself. I think you'll like what I have in store with this, and I feel you'll find it to be a worthy special for season one. Keep in mind that this is before the pilot, so it's like a prequel. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion: Jasiri's Past

* * *

As you already know by now, there's a young female hyena named Jasiri, who plays a big part in the story, being both a Band God and a good friend. (Kion wraps his arm around Jasiri, who smiles at him.) Despite being Kion's age at seven years old, Jasiri didn't exactly have the same life as he did when she was born; she was a hyena, and at the time, (Mufasa is shown looking over Pride rock) Mufasa, King of the Pride lands hated all of them after they assisted Scar with certain tragedies. Despite this, Jasiri never looked down on life as if it was just trying to break her. Instead, she looked in a positive light and remained kind the whole way through.

Jasiri also wasn't like normal girls, and not just because she liked other stuff. (Jasiri is shown to be walking through the Out lands) She was a young, adventurous young hyena cub, always looking for something to do. Kind, snarky, courageous, and brave, she always stood tall against every odd she could. Even if she had her own quirks as well. (Jasiri sees Janja playing in some sort of mud bath and gets a smirk) Actually, she had a couple similarities to her own brother.

Janja. (Jasiri tackles Janja and pins him to the ground, making Janja laugh when seeing her) Before certain times struck, these two were the closest siblings you'd ever find in the Out lands. (Janja pushes Jasiri off of her and the two start playfully mud fighting) Both were indeed gross, and liked to get dirty, but they always looked out for each other, as any siblings would. (Jasiri grabs a mud ball and shoves it into Janja's mouth, making him gag and then Jasiri laughs) They weren't identical, but they weren't strained by any means.

Jasiri was much more fond of male stuff than girl stuff, and rarely wore any sort of dress or fancy attire. Not that she wore clothes much at all, as they only wore them for special occasions, but Jasiri was much more than just a typical tomboy. (Jasiri is shown to be looking out of her bedroom window while smiling) And this special will show how she came across her friends, with one of them in particular, being someone she's grown to love dearly.

* * *

Three years prior to the pilot

* * *

Jasiri was sleeping in her bed, seeming to have a good dream as Janja entered the room with a smile. He then walked up to Jasiri with a slow pace, making sure not to wake her up too fast. When he got up to her bed, he tapped her softly. "Jasiri. It's time to get up." Jasiri turned away from Janja, who then sniffs a bit when he gets a whiff of something, and then whiffs it away. "Wow, you really know how to enjoy your sleep."

"It's a living." Jasiri yawned and sat up, snarking a bit afterwards. "Is it time already for mom and dad to force me into a dress?"

Janja snickered a bit, knowing all too well of Jasiri's hatred for wearing dresses. "Don't worry sis, it's not one of those days. They're actually out right now and they left us home by ourselves."

Jasiri yawned again and stepped out of bed, glad to see that she doesn't have to wear anything uptight or fancy. "That's good to hear. For once I can scratch my butt without mom scolding me for it." Janja chuckled a bit as he and Jasiri then walked out of the room. The first thing Jasiri did of course was walk over to the Tv, where she turned on some sort of anime that showed a young red Akita. "You're not gonna tell them I watched Ginga Hanashi Orion, are you?"

"Nah, I could care less about that." Janja replied as he opened up the fridge. Despite his carefree attitude, he then felt an odd presence nearby. "You feel that Jasiri?"

Jasiri jumps over the couch and wonders what it could be. "Does seem like an intense one. (Giggles) Maybe it's one of your lie farts."

"Oh, can it." Janja jumped over the counter and picked up Jasiri, getting ready to see what it was. "Ready?" Jasiri nodded and Janja ran off, making sure both of them were safe.

* * *

A grown male hyena got knocked right into a wall with a dark coated lion pinning him against it. The lion then glared into the hyena's eyes and made him watch his own fears before him. The hyena just can't take the fears he sees, with his eyes turning inside out and his mind going insane. The lion doesn't even seem the slightest bit fazed by it. He even smiles at it. That doesn't stop him however, from grabbing this sword from behind, where a beaten up female hyena about the same age as the male one was shown trying to attack the lion.

The lion took the sword and slashed the mother in half with it, just as Jasiri and Janja arrived to see it happen. Being shocked by this, the two of them run over with Jasiri kneeling down to the top of her mother's courpse. "Mommy!"

The lion threw the adult male hyena aside with Janja glaring at him as Jasiri watched in horror at both of her parents deaths. With Janja going into two leg mode, he stood in front of Jasiri and looked at her. "Stand back." Jasiri nodded with Janja being scared for his life and even hesitating for a couple seconds, showing his expression of fear and harm, but he then charged at the lion and aimed a punch at him, hitting him, but not hurting him. Janja was stunned by this, with the lion then stabbing him in the heart.

"Janja!" Jasiri cried in fear as she saw her brother get stabbed. She then ended up watching as the lion threw him to the ground, with blood being shown where his heart lied. Jasiri ran over to Janja, fearing what could happen to him. "Janja! You can't die! (Grabs Janja's paw) Janja!"

The lion chuckled devilishly as Jasiri wiped her eyes and knew that she can't stop sulking. She turned to the lion and extended her claws, charging at the lion with rage. Just then, a smoke bomb surrounded the area and the lion was all that was shown. When the smoke cleared, the lion saw that Jasiri and Janja both vanished. He then grinned evilly, glad to see that he could have some fun now.

* * *

Janja was lying on a rock until he got splashed by some water, which woke him up and made him cough, confused as to where he was. When he looked around, he saw a cloaked figure that he couldn't quite make out. "Who the heck are you?" Janja began to fear for what could've happened to Jasiri, grabbing the cloaked figure's chest with the figure grabbing her cloak with worry. "Where's my sister!?"

"Relax bucko; your sister's safe." The figure answered sternly, making Janja let go of her as she then pointed to where Jasiri was. "She's over there." Janja looked and saw Jasiri looking into a waterfall, wishing that her parents were still with them. "Must've been hard for her. Young ones do take death the worst."

Janja walked up to Jasiri and sat down next to her, hoping that he could comfort her in this scenario. "You okay sis?"

Jasiri nodded and then she put her paw on the waterfall, feeling something that wasn't water on it. When she reached through it, she felt a lever and pulled it, which revealed a secret door when she and Janja walked through. When the figure walked through as well, Jasiri saw a slide and wondered where it led. "What's this lead to?"

"Go down and see." Jasiri slid down upon the cloaked figure's offer with the cloaked figure going down next and then Janja going down himself. Jasiri arrived at the bottom and looked to see some sort of lair full of food and stuff. When the cloaked figure arrived down with Janja, she explained the reason this place existed. "I went to take you back to your house, but by the time I got there, Dark Kion was already taking control of it."

"Dark Kion?" Jasiri asked with intrigue. "You mean the dude who killed our parents?" The cloaked figure nodded, with Jasiri wishing that what happened didn't happen. "I just hope mom and dad went to the good dead land."

"That's heaven Jasiri." Janja corrected, not wanting Jasiri to get the wrong idea from her words alone.

"Right." Jasiri walked up to the cloaked figure and saw a fondness in her, wondering why she helped them out. "Thanks for the save by the way. What's your name anyway?"

"Madoa." Madoa walked off after revealing her name, rubbing Jasiri's head while doing so. "Make yourself at home. I tended to Janja's wounds and saved your stuff, so we should be good." Madoa walked off with Jasiri smiling upon her kindness, with Janja seeing something suspicious about her. When he suddenly felt a heart burn, Jasiri rushed to his aid, with both of them looking at the mark. They feared for what was to come, but they knew they had to stay strong. For both their mother and father.

* * *

Three years later, a couple days before the pilot

* * *

Jasiri was in a training room sparring with Madoa in two leg mode as Madoa knocked her back with a swift and strong punch. Jasiri managed to regain her balance and backflip onto her feet, charging at Madoa, who blocked her punch with ease. The two of them then collided a punch with Jasiri seeing an opportunity and elbowing Madoa right in the stomach. Madoa held her stomach for a moment and then knocked Jasiri back with a clean kick. When Jasiri got up, she had a question in mind. "I've been meaning to ask you Madoa. How can I not see any parts of your body when your punching and stuff?"

"My cloak manages to hide all of my body parts and keep them from being revealed." Madoa explained. "As long as I have it on, my species is a secret to those who don't already know."

Jasiri took an interest to this and then snickered a bit. "Must be hard to eat." Jasiri then felt her stomach growl and had a huge wanting for some food. "Speaking of which, let's see if Janja's got lunch ready yet." Madoa nodded and ran off with Jasiri with both of them going back into four leg mode.

* * *

Janja managed to prepare the hot dogs he made without putting rat poison or anything like that in the condiments. The condiments he DID add were all fitting ones that didn't hurt them in any sort of way that involved food poisoning. Well, one or two of them could bring something along the lines, but that was more of an after effect than an actual effect. He then saw Jasiri and Madoa walking up to him, giving them the assurance of relief. "And I managed to get through it without poisoning a single part."

"Three times in one week." Jasiri implied with proudness for Janja. "Must be a new record." Janja smiled and nodded with Jasiri grabbing her food and the stuff she was gonna put on it, which was...well, everything. "Thanks Janja." Jasiri walked over to the table and Madoa got a more balanced selection with Janja then allowing himself to eat the last of it when he got to his plate.

Madoa sat down next to Jasiri at the table and saw how many chili beans she was adding onto her hot dog. She had other stuff too, but she mostly put the beans and ketchup on there. It sure was amazing to Madoa at how much of an appetite Jasiri could pack up; it was almost as if she was a pack of hyenas rather than just one. Sometimes it seemed even more than that. She just couldn't help but laugh with quirkiness. "Good thing we don't share a room, cause I'm not sleeping anywhere near you after all that."

"It'd be even harder to tell that I can still taste the hot dog itself." Jasiri it into her hot dog and seemed to be getting some of it on her face as well. Madoa always found Jasiri's sloppy eating to be adorable, even when she was growing. Janja himself found it charming as well, being Jasiri's older brother and all. Jasiri then got an idea and offered some of her chili beans to Madoa. "Yeah, I want you to fart real big and stink up the room with it."

"Alright, let's see what I can do with it." Madoa replied as she accepted the beans and put them onto her hot dog, showing herself to be somewhat of a party animal.

* * *

Nighttime was rolling around and Jasiri was in the middle of a game when Janja saw how late it was. As he smiled softly, he walked up to Jasiri to let her know. "Cmon sis; time to get off."

Jasiri flinched, already in the zone and finding it hard to shut her game off. "You sure it's not just someone pulling a prank on us?" Janja raised an eyebor while smirking at Jasiri, who then started to beg Janja for more game time. "Cmon Janja; just one more level, please? I'm almost at the last level and then I'll get off and finish it tomorrow." Jasiri then finished the level and gained a surprised look on her face. "Oh hey, I did it without even looking."

"So now are you ready for bed?" Janja asked, with Jasiri nodding and walking up to her console and shutting her game off. "And don't forget to check your under bed for snakes either." Jasiri nodded and headed off to her room with Janja sighing as he looked at his curse seal. "I swear Dark Kion; you'll pay for what you did to my family."

Jasiri walked into her room and closed the door, walking over to her bed and looking under for snakes as Janja told her to. When she looked under her bed, she thought at first that the warning wouldn't have any consequences to it, but little did she know tht something was under there indeed. And she was there to notice it. It was pretty easy for her to see the snake-like eyes and back up, being a bit scared upon the sight of it. When the snake slithered over to her, she became cautious, but didn't want to hurt the snake in any way.

The snake didn't move a muscle, but instead smiled at Jasiri. The young hyena cub was familiar with the type of snake it was too. It was a Cobra. Although they were venomous, the snake didn't seem to want to attack Jasiri in any way. It instead slithered over to her in a kind and friendly manner. She smiled when it did, and gave it a soft pet on the head. "You really are a soft hearted one little dude."

The snake slithered up to Jasiri's neck and Jasiri remembered something in a book she read once. "I remember in this book Janja gave me on snakes, and it said you were in the venomous clan. The longest of them in fact." The cobra nodded and Jasiri thought of a name in an instant. "How does venom sound?" Venom took a liking to his new name and tickled Jasiri's face with her tounge, making her laugh and show her innocence. "Well don't make me laugh TOO loud. Janja and Madoa might see this."

Venom nodded and slithered over to Jasiri's desk with Jasiri lying down on her bed. "Be careful. I'm a sleep farter." Venom nodded and went to sleep with Jasiri putting her blanket over her and doing the same.

* * *

Jasiri was sleeping in her bed as she heard Venom spraying some sort of can which woke her up. She looked over herself and saw that Venom was spraying some air freshiner, making her giggle as she woke up. "Probably should've told you about the gas masks I have." Jasiri pointed to a drawer and Venom opened it up, and it showed the gas masks Jasiri refered to. "I like to smell my farts when I wake up, so I keep them in there in case I'm sleeping with someone and they get grossed out by it. Just use that next time and it'll be a breeze."

Venom nodded as Janja then entered the room to let Jasiri know something. "Hey sis, it's time for- (Notices Venom) oh crap!" Venom waved to Janja with the teenage hyena fearing what it did to Jasiri as he ran over to her. "It didn't bite you, did it!?"

"Relax Janja, he didn't do anything." Jasiri snarked as she then let Venom slither onto her head. "Funny enough, he didn't even try to bite me in my sleep. Believe me; I would've felt it if I did." Venom slithered down to Jasiri's neck and looked into Janja's eyes, sensing the darkness that Dark Kion gave him. Jasiri then grabbed Janja by her shoulders as she begged to him. "Can I keep him? Please, Please, Please?"

Janja looked to see Jasiri not even bothering to do the cutsy face. He couldn't resist her normal face, so this wasn't much of an issue to her. He couldn't help but smile at her. "I can't say no to that face." Jasiri hugged Janja and Venom slithered away from the two of them, allowing them to have their moment. "Just make sure you take good care of him. If he's as nice as he looks to be then we shouldn't let him starve."

Jasiri pulled Janja away and nodded, hugging her brother again afterwards. "Thank you so much Janja." Janja wrapped his arms around Jasiri, with Venom then seeing Madoa, intrigued as to why he couldn't see her. Having not met Madoa yet, it's understandable that he'd feel this way upon only seeing her cloak, and not her skin.

* * *

Jasiri was eating her breakfast with Madoa seeing Venom as Jasiri gave it the last bite of her toast. She found the premise of having a snake rather intriguing. "So you own a Cobra now. Should be an interesting time to live with him."

"If this were a sitcom he'd be the most iconic thing about it." Jasiri remarked, pointing out how most sitcoms nowadays are mostly the same thing. "Speaking of random sitcoms, you think we should have one?"

"Pssh. I doubt it." Madoa replied, not thinking of it as a good idea. "Even if we DID have one anything that would've been a mystery will have already been revealed by then. Not gonna spoil anything right now, but I don't think we should have suspense if it ends up happening." Jasiri shrugged and chowed down on her hashbrown. "And we'd most likely be the only characters in it too."

Janja was eating his breakfast in the kitchen when he noticed his paw turning black. This made him worried and he went to the freezer and went into two leg mode to reach it. When he did however, he heard Jasiri's voice. "I'm gonna see if Janja will let me combine some sodas in there." Janja flinched and knew that he couldn't let Jasiri see his black paw. Although it was already black to begin with, this one had a dark aura to it that was rather easy to notice. He closed the freezer and then heard Jasiri's voice. "Hey Janja."

Janja flinched and bakced over to the counter, hiding his paw behind him. "Hey Jasiri. You need something? Something that you don't need me to grab with both paws?"

Jasiri was confused by how Janja was acting but shrugged and brushed it off, not wanting to make it awkward. "Pretty much. I wanted to know if I could-" Jasiri noticed something glowing behind Janja and became interested in what he had. "Whatya got behind your back Janja?"

Janja flinched and tried to cover up his paw, not wanting to worry his little sister. "Nothing; it's cool." Janja suddenly felt indejustion as he then put his paws up to his rear end. Jasiri was concerned for him with Janja speaking again. "Trust me. It's cool." Janja felt his stomach growl again and he moved his butt back as he cut an unintentional five second bacon fart (phhhhhhhhhht).

Jasiri covered her nose with Janja blushing and chuckling nervously, as Jasiri then pointed out his fibs. "Give it up dude. You fart when you lie, and I'm pretty sure your butt didn't talk on purpose there."

Janja sighed and showed Jasiri his aura covered paw. Despite it smelling like burnt bacon, Jasiri looked at it with conern. "It's getting worse, isn't it."

"Fraid so." Janja said with confliction. "If this keeps up then who knows what could happen?" Janja put both of his paws on Jasiri's shoulders. "I promise Jasiri. I won't do anything to make you question me."

Jasiri smirked as she pointed out Janja's heart infliction. "That's gonna be pretty hard considering that you have that going for you in the excuse department." Janja chuckled as he rubbed his head and Jasiri smiled at him with affection.

* * *

Janja was in the living room watching Tv as Madoa sat down next to him, with Janja not being bothered by it at all. Madoa was rather concerned for Janja, and even though her expression wasn't shown, she showed it perfectly through her voice. "Jasiri told me about your paw. How is it now?"

"Not so tight." Janja replied as he looked at his paw, wishing that what happened in the past didn't happen at all. "Sometimes I feel like Jasiri would've been better off without me. Don't forget about what I've done to her in the past three years." Janja sighed, being conflicted and outraged at himself for all he's done. "Sometimes I wish I could just stop."

Madoa put her paw on Janja's shoulder for comfort, knowing that he needed it. "You're doing fine Janja. So you ended up having your dark side torture her from time to time against your will. She still loves you no matter what."

Janja wanted to take Madoa's words to heart, but a part of him still felt that he was a bad influence on Jasiri. A part of him wished that he was dead and Madoa only met her. He didn't want to abandon Jasiri though, which is why he stayed for the time being. "Madoa, if I die before Jasiri's grown up, take care of her for me." Janja walked off with Madoa worrying for him, finding the silhouette in her invisibility to be enough to show her emotion.

* * *

Dark Kion was in his base while seen spying on Jasiri, Janja, and Madoa, with his sights currently on the last one. When Dark Kion looked at Madoa, he saw a familiar face that he knew wasn't one of his minions. He instead saw a rouge, one that he didn't expect to see again anytime soon. Although he was familiar with the face he felt he saw, he didn't want to say anything and instead just gave a devilish grin. Despite having a lack of emotion, he was more than capable of showing how evil and despicable he could be.

Dark Kion zoomed in a bit and managed to get a closer look on Madoa. It wasn't shown to us, but Dark Kion was more than capable of seeing the species of Madoa. It was a discovery indeed, and he felt that it was more than worth remembering. When he shut off the moniters, he walked out of the room to see how his minions were doing. He just knew that they'd be working hard under his domain.

* * *

Dark Kion walked into a room where Vitani and Tukio were shown with Dark Kion liking that they were at duty. Tukio seemed to be charging up a new attack he recently learned with Dark Kion taking an interest in it. Tukio waited until a purple orb appeared in between his paws and then launched it forward. "Galick Gun!" Tukio launched the Galick Gun and it went right through the roof, surprising Dark Kion with it's power. Tukio turned around after he sensed something, seeing that Dark Kion saw his attack. "Dark Kion. I didn't expect you to come in so soon."

"My work is done for now, so I decided to see how my minions were doing." Dark Kion explained, as he and Tukio then saw Cheezi and Chungu enter the room. "Why are you two not here with the artifact I sent you to get?"

"Well see, we were gonna get it." Cheezi started to explain. "But then there was this rockslide, see, and Chungu tried to climb it and almost got crushed by the rock that fell with him."

Dark Kion sighed as he walked up to Cheezi and Chungu with his paw on his forehead. "You imbeciles actually let a pitiful rockslide stop you?" Dark Kion put his paw down as he finished his berating. "Did either of you remember that you can fly?"

"I did; he didn't." Cheezi replied, with him and Chungu both seething with fear as Dark Kion glared at them. The glare alone was enough to send chills down their spines.

Dark Kion walked away from Cheezi and Chungu, much to their relief, up until he spoke up. "Never mind that. The Band Gods are too precious to be in your hands. You probably would've burned them all before you got back."

"Hey, what makes you think-" Chungu began to say, before Cheezi gave him a blunt look, reminding him of a past memory. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Jasiri was building something in her room for Venom, making sure that it was structured well enough for him to use. It was then revealed to be a snake room for Venom to slither around in. When she was done with it, she allowed him to go inside it, which he did. Venom seemed rather fond of it and found it a suitable resting home. He looked at Jasiri and gave her a peaceful slither, making Jasiri giggle as she replied to it. "You're welcome Venom." Jasiri heard her stomach growl so she walked off. "I'm gonna get a bite to eat Venom. I'll be right back."

Venom nodded as Jasiri left the room and snuck on over to the fridge, since it was nighttime, and Janja was sleeping on the couch. When she snuck over to the pantry and opened it up, she looked for the perfect snack food. She ended up grabbing a cheezy cracker packet, but she then heard Janja's voice. "What's my little robber doing?" Jasiri looks down and finds Janja looking up at her, climbing down with Janja smirking. "Make it quick squirt."

Jasiri wipes her forehead with relief and walked off with Janja smiling at her. "Thanks Janja." Janja nodded as Jasiri then entered her room and opened up the packet. She then took out a cracker and tossed one into Venom's cage, allowing him to eat one as well. When Jasiri lied down, she started thinking about if Janja could be cured. "Ya know Venom, a part of me wonders. (Venom looks at Jasiri) Can Janja's dark mixture be cured?" Venom found Jasiri's question interesiting, only having just recently met her, Janja, and Moana.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Jasiri was exploring the Out lands as she then came across the area that she knew was near Dark Kion's base. Not wanting to be seen, she hid behind a rock as two hyena guards passed by having a conversation about something. "So did you kiss her yet?"

"Nah, can't bring myself to do it yet." The second guard replied. "It'll happen one day though. Just the two of us having our lips connect." Jasiri silently gagged at the thought of that, having gotten the romance talk from Janja. When she snuck past the guards, she made sure to avoid the other hyena soldiers, while also passing by Cheezi and Chungu. She was just about to pass them, up until she tripped over something and hid behind the wall, and Cheezi had already had his attention guided towards it.

"Did you hear something Chungu?" Chungu nodded his head no as he and Cheezi then walked over where they heard the noise from. Jasiri started climbing the wall, up until she was caught with Cheezi warning her. "Hey; get down here before you get eaten brat!"

"Um, Cheezi. That's a butt." Chungu poitned out, with Jasiri giggling at Chungu's stupidity.

"I know we're looking at her butt Chungu." Cheezi deadpanned. "But there's clearly someone connected to that butt."

Jasiri slid down and landed right on Cheezi's head, with her then seen smirking at them. "And my butt isn't exactly the cleanest." Jasiri cracked a five second liver fart, surrounding Cheezi and Chungu with a giant green cloud (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Cheezi and Chungu fell back and coughed with Jasiri then climbing up the ladder at a high speed.

Cheezi wafted the fart cloud away as he coughed a bit more and then called up to Jasiri. "Did you really have to fart on us!? There's this thing called smoke bombs!"

"Sorry dude! Don't have any!" Jasiri called down as she jumped up to the roof, only to find two more guards standing there and aiming Ki blasts at her. She became worried upon seeing this but them smirked as she whispered something to herself. "Thank you Moana." The guards launched their Ki blasts at Jasiri, who spun through them just in time and punched both the guards, knocking them to the floor and then speaking up as she snarked to them. "Just be glad I won't fart on you guys as well." Jasiri ran of with the guards getting up and running after her.

Jasiri grabbed a wooden plank she found and shoved it through the door handles, stopping the guards from getting in. As she walked forward however, she heard an alarm go off and punched the wall with frustration. That didn't stop her though, and she continued onward. When she snuck around, she made sure she didn't have any gas left. She seemed to have used it all on Cheezi and Chungu, as she couldn't feel even the smallet growl.

Jasiri snuck past many hyena guards, hiding behind walls and inside barrels, and wasn't exactly hesitating to hide inside a trash can at one point. When she got to the door to a room that looked like a library, she snuck into it and walked past some reading hyenas, with one being caught off guard by Jasiri's trash smell. "Hey, does anyone else smell that?"

The other hyenas caught onto it with Jasiri speeding up until she got to the section that showed dark curses. She found the book that linked to Janja's dark heart condition and she read through it, finding it to be rather intriguing. It was the Band God orb book she had at the beginning of the story. She couldn't exactly read through it though, as she got caught when a hyena launched a Ki blast at her. When she looked over and saw the hyena, she hid the book and gave a sheepish smile. 'Now would be a good time to have to fart.'

* * *

Jasiri was running away from the hyena guards, knowing that she couldn't handle all of them on her own. The guards kept shooting Ki blasts at her, but she was able to dodge them and avoid them, even if it was a bit hard at times. She came across a dead end however and was pinned against the wall by the guards. Although they didn't pin her there themsevles, it felt like they were choking her. She couldn't take the stress of being kidnapped and possibly even tortured. That said, she then saw a window and decied to take the chance.

Jasiri jumped right out the window as the guards all launched their Ki blasts at her. The blast was enough to launch her back even farther, but she then off of Chungu's back while he and Cheezi were playing a game of chess. She then waved goodbye to them and smirked. "Guess you couldn't win this time." Jasiri shook her butt at Cheezi and Chungu to taunt them and then ran off with the two of them shrugging and continuing their game.

* * *

Jasiri just arrived back at home and looked back, not seeing any more hyena guards behind her. Being relieved to be out of sight, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and entered Moana's lair. Upon going down the slide, she wound up in the living room and found that no one was there. When she walked over to the couch, Venom slithered on up to her and wrapped himself around her neck gently, making the hyena cub giggle. "I know I'm home Venom, but try not to give me away." Jasiri sat down on the couch to read the book, hoping she could find something useful. "If I read far enough I might be able to find a way to cure Janja. Hopefully he doesn't mind the way I got it."

Jasiri saw Janja and Moana sliding down and hid behind the couch, with Janja sensing her presence. As he walked over to the couch, he looked behind it and saw Jasiri trying to hide under the couch. "Nice try sis." Janja pulled Jasiri out from under the couch and noticed the book she had with her. "Where'd you get that?"

"Promise not to overreact if I tell you?" Janja nodded, knowing that Jasiri couldn't have done anything too risky. "Okay then. So I went to Dark Kion's base, (Janja flinches) don't worry; I didn't get hurt. And then I found this while I was in their library and it gave me the impression that I could find something to help cure you with it."

Janja takes an appreciation for Jasiri's determination as Moana then takes the book. "Even so, you know how dangerous Dark Kion's base is. Since you had good intentions I won't punish you, but make sure you treat this book with care once I'm done looking through it." Jasiri nodded and Moana walked off, wondering what the book could have in store for her, Jasiri, and Janja.

* * *

Moana was looking through the book, wondering what it could lead to and why Jasiri had the thought that she did. She was exceptionally cautious about what could happen to both Jasiri and Janja, along with Venom, but he just came around. She hoped that they wouldn't end up in the amount of pain and misery she feared they would. She then flash backed to an event from the day she met Jasiri and Janja, which showed Jasiri questioning why she assisted them on such short notice. "It just seems so odd Moana. We just met and we're already great friends. I wonder why that is."

Moana put her paw on Jasiri's shoulder, and although her paw couldn't be seen, Jasiri knew what it was. She then looked up at Moana, who gave a proud smile to her. "You have a bright future up ahead Jasiri. Don't let anyone break you." Jasiri smiles and nods with Moana being well aware of how much trouble she'd have to deal with in the future. When the flashback ended, she was seen already being on page thirty five. "Let's hope this book can help as much as Jasiri hoped.

Venom was shown slithering into Moana's room as he saw her looking into the book. This made him curious and he slithered up to the lamp to get a closer look. When Moana got to a curse removal page, Venom became intrigued and listened further as Moana spoke aloud. "This must be the page Jasiri guessed would be in here. Let's hope it manages to cure Janja." Venom became surprised by this, wondering what Moana could be thinking while looking at that page. He then slithered off to see Jasiri, wanting to know what her mission was like.

* * *

Jasiri was telling Venom about the time she had at Dark Kion's base, seeming to have had a good time with how upbeat and quirky she was about it. "It was a pretty corny way to get those two off my back I know, but it's not like I had a lot of options. If I didn't act fast then they likely would've killed me." Venom wondered what Jasiri could be holding inside of her, not wanting to get caught in one of her farts. Jasiri saw his grossed out look and giggled a bit, finding his reaction to be funny. "Trust me Venom. If If wanted to fart on you I would've done it the moment we met."

Venom slithered onto Jasiri's head and smiled at her, who smiled back at him. As Jasiri then lied down on her bed, making sure that she was nice and cozy, she thought about what the book she found would be able to do to help them. "You think that book will help us save Janja?" Venom questioned Jasiri's words, not knowing how to respond to them. "Yeah, me neither. (Sighs) Let's just hope there's at least one page in that book that can help us."

Jasiri got up and walked over to her desk, knowing that she was going to be involved in an exceptionally long night tonight. Once Moana gave her the book back, it was straight to looking through it to find an answer. "I have to find it Venom. There's no way I'm going to let my brother stay like this forever. Even if he relies on farts to blow his cover." Venom tickled Jasiri's face with his tongue and made her laugh just before she smelt something. After sniffing the air for a bit, she smelled what seemed to be the scent of cheeseburgers. "Food's almost ready!

Jasiri ran off with Venom still on her head as she walked out of her room to find Janja making sure the burgers weren't poisoned so they could be eaten no problem. As Venom kept relaxing atop Jasiri's head, the hyena cub walked up to Janja and looked at the burgers as she was almost drooling. Janja found this to be quite humerous and chuckled a bit upon the sight of it. "Careful sis. We don't need salive burgers anywhere in this place."

Jasiri wiped the saliva from her face and then playfully snarked a bit with Janja. "Perfect pun. Doesn't make you look dumb at all." Jasiri saw Janja setting her burger down and could taste it from where she stood. "I get what you mean though. Some foods are just so good that you don't even need to taste them to know how good they are."

"Most agreed." Janja smirked after he said that and grunted as he lifted his leg and ripped a five second burger fart, releasing a green cloud and making Jasiri cover her nose with a burger (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Janja snickered a bit as he then rubbed Jasiri's head, assuring her of the joke after a few seconds. "Don't worry. That one was natural." Jasiri handed Janja the burger back and he put it back on the stove to cook it. "Let me tell you Jasiri, it's a lot less embarrassing when you fart naturally. Especially when you intended on it."

"No kidding." Jasiri replied, finding Janja's words to be more than accurate. "It really is a lot of joy when I let my butt rip hard and just let that green or yellow gas fly." Venom rolled his eyes while smiling, finding Jasiri and Janja's childish discussion rather charming. "I wonder if snakes fart." Venom flinched upon that sudden sentence from Jasiri, not expecting it one bit.

* * *

Jasiri was biting into her burger while playing video games on the couch, having permission from Janja to do so. As she continued to play her game, Venom cut off a piece of her burger and snuck it over to his own mouth, which Jasiri noticed and giggled a bit towards. She continued to play her game though, enjoying it too much to comment. Not that she would anyway. She was snarky, but caring. She even allowed Venom to go onto her head while she was playing, showing that she was more than focused enough to keep going without stopping.

Jasiri continued to play her game as she then reached for her burger with Venom assisting her and taking it over to her. Being grateful for the assistance, she petted Venom on his head while putting the burger into her mouth. A thought did come to mind after she bit onto her burger however, ignoring the grease going onto her body as she grabbed the burger and looked up at Venom. "Your tails aren't poisonous, are they?" Venom nodded his head no, assuring Jasiri she was safe. "Okay, good."

Venom started resting on Jasiri's head as she then finished the level and jumped up in excitement. "Yes! Finally beat you level! Now to face Mundus!" Venom managed to avoid being flung up into the air and continued to rest as Jasiri played her game some more. Just then, the doorbell rang and Janja saw that Jasiri was still into her game, so he went to answer the door himself. He started to wonder what Moana was doing with that book, hoping she wasn't wasting all of her energy on it. He knew how bad that must be for one's health.

Janja answered the door and was surprised to see Cheezi and Chungu standing there. Having never met them before, he wasn't sure how to greet them. "Who the heck are you two, and how did you find this place?"

"Well before we get into that territory, I wanna know what the heck is up with our continuity." Cheezi replied, seeming to change the subject a bit. "Why is this place at first a secret dungeon, but then out of the blue it's something that's right out in the open for everyone to see? I mean I know it's been three years, but cmon; at least show ONE detail of explination."

"I use continuity instead of toilet paper." Chungu stated as he raised his paw, which seemed to gross out Janja from the thought alone.

"Yeah, that's great Chungu; the audience would love that." Cheezi replied with cynicism as he then got back on topic upon looking back at Janja. "We came for your sister. She broke into our place and farted on both of us in the process, which I'd be totally fine with, if she didn't steal that book." Janja seemed puzzled as to why Cheezi and Chungu would want the book Jasiri brought home with her. "See, the book has this one page that could create a portal that if given to the wrong paws, could destroy the entire universe, and possible bring back Scar!"

Janja covered Cheezi's mouth after he said his last word, noticing his voice raising and not wanting him to speak too loudly. "Not so loud furbrain. My sister doesn't know a thing about Scar yet and I don't need anyone else yappin about it to her when it's too early." Cheezi gave Janja a blunt look once he put his paws down and he sighed. "Look, as long as no one goes to that page, we'll be good." Cheezi nodded to Chungu, who punched his palm with Janja getting serious as he called back to Jasiri. "Jasiri! Don't look away from your game!"

Jasiri became confused upon those words and shrugged as she then put some earphones on with Janja getting serious with Cheezi and Chungu. "You two aren't going to lay a claw on my sister. If you even try to hurt her, I'll kill you without hesitation." Chungu aimed a punch at Janja, who grabbed it and threw Chungu into the kitchen, surprising Cheezi at the strength he showed as Janja then clapped his paws together. "I'm more than just a heart cursed hyena ya know."

Cheezi scoffed and lunged at Janja, who ducked under him with Cheezi then regaining his balance as he went into two leg mode and looked back at Janja. As he began to lose his patience, Cheezi charged at Janja, who grabbed his punch with little effort, kicking Cheezi in the stomach and then kneeing him in the face. Cheezi sure wasn't ready for Janja to actually have skill, and this was also shown with Janja roundhouse kicking him over to where Chungu was, with Cheezi being frustrated by Chungu's actions. "You got a hot dog?"

"I skipped lunch to help Tukio with something." Chungu explained with Cheezi rolling his eyes as Janja then pinned him to the ground with Chungu attempting to kick him aside, only for Janja to grab his foot and pull it, making Chungu fall onto his back and lose the grip of his hot dog. With both of them on the ground and Chungu catching his hot dog in his mouth, Janja glared at Cheezi and Chungu, not pulling any punches with his expression.

Janja started shoving Cheezi's head into the ground, wanting some answers from them. "Speak up! What did Dark Kion tell you about that book!?"

"Just that he needed it to execute his plans!" Cheezi explained, not wanting Janja to crush his skull in any further. "Just please don't crack my skull open! I want something to live for!"

Janja scoffed and allowed Cheezi and Chungu to get up, speaking to them sternly about what they were doing. "Look. I don't care what that Dark Kion jerk told you, but with all the pain he's caused onto mine and my sister's life, it'd take a world of motivation for me to help anyone who works for him." Cheezi sighed, knowing that Janja would be one that was hard to get through to. "Just bare this in mind. (Grabs Cheezi and Chungu's chests) If either of you lay a claw on my sister, I'll slit your throats and make you eat what I pull out."

"Pssh. Well from what we've seen from your sister, she doesn't really need a bodyguard." Cheezi snarked. "And she only used her butt to beat us, so that's saying something. Hey, why do I feel like we missed something in the continuity line."

Janja shrugged with Jasiri then seen walking into the kitchen to find Janja still holding Cheezi and Chungu's chests. She seemed pretty confused by this and asked Janja what was up. "Um, Janja, why are you fighting those hyenas I farted on?" Janja flinched and looked behind himself to see Jasiri, who then snarked about his lackluster indimidation. "You can't just make empty threats with them dude. You gotta show them you mean business. (Smiles and speaks more positively) Shove them into a fridge or something; that might do it."

Janja looked back at Cheezi and Chungu, who shrugged, with Janja then shoving the two of them into the fridge and making them wince in pain. "There it is; now you got it." Jasiri hi fived Janja with encouragement once she walked over to him and then questioned why Cheezi and Chungu were even here to begin with. "By the way you two, how did you find where we live, and why are you here at all?"

"I think the latter question's pretty obvious." Cheezi commented as he rubbed his head. "But since you asked the former, Dark Kion tracked just about every location in the Out lands, so it wasn't exactly a devil to finish." Jasiri found Dark Kion's methods odd with Cheezi then explaining the other reason they were here. "He sent us to get that book you took from his base. And I don't care what pathetic reason you have for doing what you did, but if we don't get that book back soon then the universe could go haywire."

Jasiri started to regret taking that book, knowing that no one would joke about something like this. "That page, I didn't get to." Cheezi nodded in understanding, knowing of how boring reading could be. "Moana has it in her room if you guys want it back. (Shoves Cheezi and Chungu into the fridge) Just bare in mind that you'd better be telling the truth, or I'll make your noses bleed all night long." Cheezi and Chungu nodded, assuring Jasiri of their honesty.

* * *

Moana had a page in the book set to some sort of portal as she was then shown to be setting it up. "Don't worry Moana. As soon as you get this portal finished, you'll be able to erase every mistake you've made. You just have to find the right parts and get on the right track."

Cheezi was shown to be peeking through Moana's door lock, seeing what she was doing and whispering to the others. "Oh crap, that's the universal portal. (Looks at the others) If she uses that the wrong way there's no telling what'll happen."

Jasiri pushed Cheezi aside gently and knocked on the door, catching Moana's attention. "Oh Moana, Venom shed his skin; what do I do when that happens?" Venom was shown to be hanging from the ceiling as Moana opened the door, allowing Jasiri to blaze past her no problem. "Psyche!" Moana looked at Janja upon seeing Cheezi and Chungu, with Janja shrugging as Moana allowed the three of them in. Jasiri looked at the portal and wondered why Moana was making it, seeing no reason for it to be here. "So what's with the portal Moana?"

Moana sighed, knowing she couldn't hide the truth from Jasiri any longer. She kneeled down to him so she could give her proper eye contact. "Jasiri. I want you to listen to me as carefully as possible. Because what you're about to hear isn't all sugary sweet." Jasiri nodded, showing that she was ready for whatever Moana had in store for her, as Moana then explained her past to the young Hyena cub, hoping she could take it. "I...had a rough past."

A flashback was shown with a child version of Moana, showing that she was a young lion cub at the time the flashback took place. As the flashback was shown, she was seen walking around a town with a few bruises on all over her body as Moana voiced over. "I was nowhere near the strongest of the beings that lived in my hometown, and I was mostly quiet for the time I was there." Moana got hit in the face with an egg and looked behind her to find a bigger lioness mocking her. The lioness then got hit in the mouth with a brick as Moana gave a three second onion fart with a smirking taunt and a green cloud (phhhhht). "Of course, every now and then I reacted."

Moana walked off and felt empty inside, feeling she could've handled that much better. "Still. I wanted to do more than just throw stuff and fart at them. I wanted to get stronger and take those who tried to hurt me head on." Moana walked up to a house of sorts and walked inside and into the living room, sitting next to her mother, who was terrified to see her in bruises. "I tried not to sulk about it, but it was pretty hard when your mom was right there seeing my pain marks."

The flashback changed to Moana sitting in the front seat of a car of some sorts with her mother handing her some supplies. "Thankfully my dad had visitation rights from the divorce, so every now and then I went to visit him. Mom told him about my issues, so he decided to help me with them." The car drove off with Moana waving goodbye to her mother as she then looked at her father, who was a grown lion just like her and her mother. "He told me on the way there about a way he could help me get stronger."

The flashback changed to Moana punching a wooden plank, only for her paw to then feel numb. "I wasn't exactly the best at it." Moana's father walked up to the plank and signaled her to do it again, which she did, this time making a crack on it. This showed progress with Moana getting a head rub from her father. "I wasn't too good yet, but I was getting somewhere. And at least I know I wasn't weak anymore."

The flashback changed to Moana punching a wooden plank and breaking it into two. "Eventually, I was able to get it right. (Moana's dad rubs her head affectionatelly) And I was ready to get to the next stage." The flashback changed to Moana facing off against a guard of some sorts, twisting his arm and punching him right into the wall. As she walked up to him with a serious look, she stomped on his chest and smirked at him, offering her paw. "And I'd taken down the best of the best." The guard smiled and accepted Moana's offer, standing up as she assisted.

The flashback changed to Moana arriving home one day as she hopped out of her dad's car and waved goodbye to him before walking into her house. "Little did I know that I was in for a horrible time." Moana walked into the living room and saw her mother lying there on the couch, covered in blood and made to look like darkness had taken her over. "My mom was on the couch, and she didn't look good in the slightest."

Moana walked over to her mother and placed her fingers where her heart should've been, shocked by what she just found out. "My mom died when I wasn't there! I just didn't know how to react. I thought of telling dad, but..." A car crash was heard outside, leading to Moana exiting her house and seeing her dad's car totaled. It was on fire and she was horrified when she ran over to it. Upon looking inside, she saw her dead father. "I think you can guess what happened to him." Moana saw a scar on her father's shoulder that matched her father's, filling her with fear.

The flashback ended with Moana finishing her words as she looked at Jasiri with genuine concern. "Listen Jasiri. I can't stay any longer. I have to correct the sins I've made by failing to protect my parents when they needed it most. Now that I'm much stronger, I can go back and fix my mistakes." Moana removed her cloak and revealed herself to be a lioness about Janja's age, surprising everyone on the room to a great degree. "I never mentioned my species, I know. But that aside, I want you to stay strong Jasiri. You're brave, strong willed, fun loving, heck; you stole that book from Dark Kion of all people. That alone takes guts."

"Or she's just crazy." Cheezi snarked with Janja then elbowing him as he then went in to question what Moana was doing.

"Hold up. So you're just gonna leave right the heck out of nowhere, leaving a seven year old hyena to fend for herself, with her cursed brother?" Janja asked, finding the idea to be beyond ridiculous. "What if my darkness grows too huge for her to handle? Jasiri's strong willed like you said, but she's no Superman."

Moana giggled as she then looked back at Jasiri while replying to Janja. "She'll make it Janja." Janja seemed confused by what Moana was saying as the lioness spoke to Jasiri once again. "Never lose hope Jasiri. I know you'll never give into the darkness. You're the sister I never had. And that love alone is enough to show me that no one should underestimate just how strong you are."

Jasiri held back her tears and smiled as she hugged Madoa, who shed a tear as she wrapped her arms around her with a smile. Madoa then let go of Jasiri and walked through the portal without looking back, leaving Jasiri to wish she didn't have to leave at all. Silence filled the room as Jasiri walked past Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu to get some alone time. Venom slithered onto Janja's head, which Janja didn't seem to mind, looking over at Jasiri with concern.

* * *

Jasiri was shown to be packing her stuff in her room as she then saw Venom slither up to her from her desk. He seemed concerned with Jasiri looking at him and rubbing his head. "I'm sorry Venom. I can't just sit here and sulk about Moana leaving. If I'm gonna make my mark on this world then I might as well do something about it rather than just expect myself to die the next day like a deppressed emo."

Janja was overhearing Jasiri talk to Venom as Jasiri then zipped her bag up and walked out the door, just as Janja backed up and spoke calmly to her. "So you've made your choice then."

"That's right." Jasiri replied with a confident nod. "I'm gonna find these Band God things I heard about in (Shows Janja the book she stole) this book and see if they can find a cure for your scar. I'm not just gonna sit around here and expect everything to be alright."

Janja held back his tears as he then handed a device to Jasiri, signaling her to use it on herself for good luck. She nodded, trusting Janja as she then zapped herself with it, losing most of her memory from what happened. "What the heck was that? And why do I-"

"It's nothing." Janja implied, feeling that Jasiri would be better motivated if she had dark memories as well. "Just go do what you were going to do. You've got nothing to lose now." Jasiri nodded and threw the device at the wall, knowing Janja wouldn't really care much for it.

Janja chuckled as he then hugged Jasiri, who walked off and waved goodbye to him. Janja did the same and then Venom sithered over to him, going up to where his butt was while Janja was sitting down. This was until Janja released an unintentional ten second rotten egg fart right on him, hitting him with a yellow cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Janja saw Venom and blushed ashe helped him up. "Sorry dude. Didn't see ya there." Venom slithered up to Janja's head as Janja then questioned the future. "Guess we're on our own Venom. What should we do now?" Venom pointed in the direction of Dark Kion's base, giving Janja an idea of what they could do.

* * *

Janja and Venom were heading up to Dark Kion's main room as Cheezi then started to question why he wanted to do what he was doing now. "So why exactly do you wanna join Dark Kion anyway? Is this about your sister?" Janja flinched, not wanting to reveal his plans to just anyone. That said, Cheezi seemed to be fine with it once he spoke again. "Oh, don't get your hopes up ya big baby. We can keep your secret for as long as we live." Janja sighed of relief as he wiped his forehead. "Besides. I think we'll get along with you just fine."

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu walked into the room as Venom then slithered off as he winked to Janja, heading off to find something he could use. Janja then walked up to Dark Kion, who descended to him and walked up to him with a chilling voice. "Hello Janja. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Janja gulped as Chungu smiled at the fact that Janja knows Dark Kion. "You two know each other? Then getting onto the team should be easy."

"Perhaps it should Chungu." Dark Kion then glared into Janja's eyes with Janja fearing what he could do to him. "Tell me Janja. Why did you decide to join my army now of all times?" The question sent shivers down Janja's spine. He knew that if he lied and farted, it would've been game over. He couldn't say anything, with Cheezi and Chungu noticing as Dark Kion spoke again. "I may lack certain emotions, but I'm more than capable of losing my patience."

Cheezi then butted in to try and save Janja, hoping that he could get Janja out of being killed. "He's too nervous to say it himself, but he said the darkness in him just can't wait to come out." Janja nodded while also releasing a silent but deadly fart, one that Dark Kion ignored, Chungu gagged upon, and Cheezi plugged his nose upon smelling. "At least he knows holding them in would just cause problems."

"He can stay just as long as he stays in order." Dark Kion walked back over to his throne as he then allowed the three to walk out of the room. "Now stop wasting my time."

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu left the room with Janja then explaining what that was all about. "Sorry about that. I fart when I lie, and depending on how huge the lie is, that's how bad they come out."

"Even when you just nod?" Janja nodded with Chungu finding Janja's condition rather humerous. "Wow. I'd hate to have a condition like that."

"Good thing we don't share beds here." Cheezi stated with a chuckle, and at first Janja was a little annoyed, but then he caught on and chuckled a bit himself. "I have a good feeling about you Janja." Janja nodded to Cheezi, indicating that he felt the same way.

* * *

Jasiri was sneaking around the Pride lands and the Out lands, seeing what looked like a tournament being held near the area she was in at the moment. She saw a few lions there, and they all looked like cubs, so it seemed to be a cub only tournament. This was perfect for Jasiri. She heard about the souls of the Band Gods being brought into children, and she figured she could find them if she looked there. Only question was how she would be able to get in. 'I can't sign up without a disguise. I'd bring so much attention that I'd likely cause chaos everywhere.'

Jasiri then got an idea and snuck back over to the Out lands, making sure to avoid sight of all the Pride landers there. She eventually made it back to the Out lands and ran towards Dark Kion's base, feeling she could find something there. 'I bet Dark Kion has something that could help us. After all, he had the instructions to the portal Moana went through.' Jasiri ran as fast as she could, knowing there was little time to get into the tournament.

* * *

Jasiri was sneaking around Dark Kion's base as she arrived at what looked like a laundry room. She knew she could find something useful in there and looked inside to find that there was no one else in sight. When she entered and looked around, she saw all kinds of things she could use. What she was really looking for however was a cloak. She knew that would be the best way to sneak into the tournament. Luckily for her, she found a green one, which was not only her favorite color, but also the best kind she could use at the moment.

Jasiri took the cloak, only to hear a voice from behind. "Um...are you an intruder?" Jasiri turned around to see a hyena close to Janja's age questioning her, so she punched him in the face and knocked him out. She then ran off and jumped out the window, glad to see that it was still open. She then ran as fast as she could back to the Pride lands, hoping the tournament was still accepting signatures.

* * *

Jasiri was watching the tournament happen as she kept her cloak on tight, knowing it would have to hide her whole body for this to work. After checking the cloak's length to make sure it was long enough, she nodded and walked over to the tournament arena. When she arrived, she walked up to the desk and signed up, putting in the name anonymous to keep herslef hidden. This didn't seem to mind the worker though and he allowed Jasiri to go in. Jasiri sighed of relief when she got in there and knew that she would have to get far in order to find the Band Gods.

Jasiri seemed conflicted on how well she'd do in this tournament, since it was her first time, and Janja and Moana weren't even here to see her in action. Heck, it'd be satisfying to even have Venom come with her, but she didn't want to put him in danger, which is why she left him in Janja's care. She then walked into a room of sorts and looked at what seemed to be the board that kept track of everyone's battles. Jasiri seemed to find something interesting when she saw one of the other contestants.

* * *

Jasiri was in her first round match as she kicked her opponent, who was a male cheetah, aside and sent him near the edge. The cheetah tried to keep his balance, only for Jasiri to appear right in front of him, kicking him in the stomach and making him fall onto his back. The crowd then cheered for Jasiri, who kept her paws down so she couldn't be discovered. 'Don't reveal yourself Jasiri. I know it's great to have people cheering for you, but one wrong move and you'll be disqualified from the tournament and likely forced to speak with Mufasa. Lord knows I'm not ready for that yet."

Mheetu was in the stands and was watching Jasiri in action. He seemed to like how good she was at fighting, seeing as she beat her opponent in mere seconds. "I think we found someone up to our level Kion. (Looks back) That dude obliterated his opponent in no time."

Kion got up and looked at Jasiri himself, sensing a fun challenge to come in the future. "Maybe so Mheetu." Jasiri was looking over at Kion and Mheetu with Kion still speaking about her. "And I have a good feeling he knows how to play it both safe, and cheap. Both styles I can live for." Jasiri felt a strong power coming from Kion as the screen then went to white as the credits came.

* * *

Jasiri was sitting over a cliff as soft rock music played with the wind blowing her mane back with her sitting on a rock that seemed pretty high up. The credits started rolling in front of Jasiri, but not right over her; instead they rolled in the direction she was looking in. Jasiri then started singing The Future holds Greatness with a voice over of sorts. " _There's a time and place for every emotion. And they all show the beauty of life. Even if with some it's hard to see. But I won't hold it into my strife._ "

The music continued playing with the guitar going with an extra note to set the mood. " _This is the path that life has led me to follow, and I'll always stand tall; I refuse to remain sorrow._ " Jasiri's singing then got a little higher along with the music, lining it up perfectly. " _I'll never lose my faith, I'll always hold it with me, and I won't allow myself to die without my courage there to be. After all I've been through, I still grant the world fondness, and I'll always hold my courage in, as I know that the future holds greatness._ "

The music went back to normal along with Jasiri's singing, and after a few seconds, Jasiri's singing continued. " _No one's life is perfect as it always seemed. And that's not something I'd ever deny. Even when life got hard I wouldn't think about my death. I knew one day the dark times would fly by._ " The music played with the extra guitar note again. " _And I know it'll be hard, I won't always win, but I won't toss my life into the bin!_ "

After a few more seconds, the song and Jasiri's singing linked to each other again perfectly. " _I'll always protect this world, and help it recover from, the hardest of times that could seem scarring to some. I know bad things must happen, and this world still has my fondness, and my courage will never leave me, as I know that...the future holds greatness._ " The song ended with the credits finishing as this message appeared on screen.

You're strong enough to face any tragedy. Never lose hope. These events will only make you stronger, and help your courage grow. All you must do, is act.


End file.
